gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Inuyama
Mana Inuyama (犬山まな Inuyama Mana) is a human girl and one of the main characters in the 2018 anime. She is a 13-years old, 7th grade middle school student, and human companion of Kitarō. At her school, Mana is in class 1-A along with Sōma. Appearance Mana is a young adolescent girl, having fair skin, brown hair with a short pony tail on her left side and eyes with blue irises. She usually wears a simple white hairpin with a pink circle above her left ear. She has worn numerous different outfits, with her common civilian attire consisting of a t-shirt with a cat's face, shorts and shoes. Her school uniform is comprised of a white long-sleeved collared shirt, blue skirt and matching tie, navy blue socks and brown shoes.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 During the colder seasons, she wears a light teal, long-sleeved jacket over her collared shirt. Personality According to the official site for the 2018 anime: "She is highly curious and becomes fascinated with Kitarō and the other yōkai. While at first glance she may seem like just another friend of Kitarō's, there might be more to her..." When Hiroto displays bad behavior, she hits Sōma, as she believes it is the older brother's responsibility to look over the younger brother's actions. She's mostly cheerful and friendly and, after her first meeting with Kitaro and Nobiagari, she's no longer scared or surprised by yōkai, but becomes a brave ally of the Kitarō Family, able even to win over the catty and usually reserved Neko-Musume, who she has garnered her respect that she calls her Neko-neesan. Mana is incredibly fascinated by all yōkai, and even dreams about going to a yōkai school when she gets stuck in the Dream World in episode #14. When she sees a witch for the first time, she runs over to the witch without hesitation. Mana later becomes friends with the witch, who is soon revealed to be Agnès. She is confident in the powers of Kitarō and the other yōkai she encounters, which gives her the courage to take risks. As mentioned, Mana is brave and is willing to risk her life to save her friends. This is especially evident in episode #38, where she does everything in her power to help save Kitarō and Agnès. When Adél asks Mana to give Kitarō a magic stone, she listens to Adél's expressions, not her words. Mana is able to understand Adél's new intentions of helping Kitarō in order to save Agnès, and ultimately works with her to stop the Brigadoon Project. Abilities Mana is shown to have developed a handful abilities as the series progress, they are as follows: *'Yōkai Perception': Like most modern children, she did not initially believe in yōkai. However, after witnessing them and accepting they exist, she gained an increased sense of awareness of the supernatural, allowing her to see yōkai when others can not. * Spiritual Vessel: 'As demonstrated by Nanashi, Mana is his chosen vessel for his plan and has continuously infused her with large amounts of malice without her realizing. So far she has suffered no side-effects as a result. **'Defensive Force: When under extreme danger, the power infused into Mana by Nanashi can react as a defensive measure, erecting a massive spiritual blast so powerful that it instantly and completely annihilated a Mayuge down to its soul. While originally having no voluntary control over this power, she gained control over it while she was in Nanashi. *'Witch's Kiss': After Agnès kissed her hand, this bestowed a special magical spell on Mana which protects her from certain supernatural elements, making her immune to the Brigadoon Project's effects. It also granted her the ability to travel to the GeGeGe Forest. Relationships Junko and Yūichi Inuyama Mana's parents. They all care for each other as a family. Shōji and Rie Inuyama Mana's uncle and aunt, who live in Sakaiminato. She often visits them during the summer vacation. Kitarō The two become friends after Kitaro protects her from Nobiagari. Initially Kitaro was against being close to Mana, but he slowly warms up to her and spends time with her. Neko-Musume They become acquainted after Mana takes an injured Kitaro to the GeGeGe Forest and Neko-Musume decides to visit Mana to see what she is like. They initially didn't get along but after Neko-Musume saves Mana from Miage-Nyūdō, Mana adores and respects Neko-Musume, calling her Neko-neesan. The two chat with each other through smartphones. In episode #47, when Neko-Musume accidentally critically injured Mana's mother, Mana who witnessed the scene began to question why she done it, believing that she killed her mother, and refusing to believe the truth and when she tries to approach her, Mana accidentally activates her defensive force annihilating Neko-Musume and her soul, and falls into deeper despair because of what happened. In episode #49, she was shocked to see that Neko-Musume had regressed to that of a child and even referred to Mana as Mana-neetan. Agnès A witch who originally didn't understand Mana and was reluctant to be friends with her. However, the two became very close when Agnès's broom became attached to Mana. After a clash with Victor Frankenstein, Mana became Agnès' first friend. Fuku Mana's ancestor. Fuku's death caused her unborn child to become resentful and gather malice, waiting for the right person to become the "vessel" from Junko's clan. The chosen one is Mana. Nanashi Fuku's unborn child, watching Junko's family, searching for the right person to become "Spiritual Vessel". The chosen one is Mana. After collecting all the necessary evil, Nanashi transmits them to Mana without her knowing it. When gathering all five signs of evil, he absorbs them and Mana, becomes a Void form and possesses tremendous power. But finally, Mana helped Nanashi by giving it a name, helping it feel love for the first time in its life. Rei Isurugi The last member of the Kidoshu. In episode #69, when she first met Rei, she was offended at first when he came here to follow the smell of the yokai only to find a human girl like her. Although, Mana confessed that she's friends with Kitaro and the others, to which Rei recognizes her as the only human who was allowed to enter the Gegege Forest and who was used as the vessel of Nanashi, much to her surprise. Rei gives a warning to Mana to stay away from Kitaro and states that yokai are enemies of the humans. If Mana ends getting involved with Kitaro again, she won't survive unlike her involvement with Nanashi. After Rei leaves, Mana becomes more worried and told Kitaro about her encounter. Mana later confronts Rei again after she witnessed him taking Sunakake-Babaa's soul by force and she protected Tofu-Kozō from him. She even questioned Rei his reasons for taking her yokai friends' souls and Rei informed her Kitaro's deal with Enma-Daiō and the reason why he brought Neko-Musume back before he leaves. Quotes *(Episode 32, to Kojirō): "It's never wrong to fall in love. On the contrary, love has incredible power. As do you for being able to fall in love, Kojirō-san." *(Episode 38, Mana's prayer): "May it be a world where humans and yōkai can live together in harmony." *(Episode 47): "Yōkai and humans can be friends after all!" Trivia *Her surname means "dog mountain" and her given name means "true name". **Her given name, "Mana" was given by her great-grandmother, who was a professional worshipper. *Her appearance is similar to Yumeko Tendō, another human girl who only appeared in 1985 anime. *The bottles she trips over in the first episode of the 2018 anime are labeled "GeGe" and the year 1968, which was when the first anime adaptation of GeGeGe no Kitarō aired. *The seals that Nanashi places on Mana are based off of the five elements of the Chinese philosophy, Wu Xing: Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal and Water. References Navigation pt-br:Mana Inuyama vi:Inuyama Mana Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters